


Meeting

by Eleyndre



Series: OC/Canon Character Prompts [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleyndre/pseuds/Eleyndre
Summary: Jaina saved Eleyndre's life and they're officially meeting for the first time.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OC/Canon Character Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542235
Kudos: 9





	Meeting

“So, you’re the person I have to thank for saving my life,” Eleyndre said, watching the sun as it set across the Veiled Sea. She stood behind the stranger who had requested her presence. The only thing she knew was that one of the commanders from the battle of Mount Hyjal wanted to meet with her at a secluded area on the edge of Teldrassil.

The human smiled as she turned toward the druid behind her, “I guess I am. Allow me to introduce myself properly, I am Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore, the newly founded port city off the coast of Duskwallow Marsh.” Jaina deeply bowed.

Eleyndre eyed the human in front of her, noticing that she presented herself with the composure of someone born into nobility. She knew High Priestess Whisperwind and her husband Malfurion Stormrage, whom had been newly appointed as Eleyndre’s Shan’do, had forged a shaky alliance with some of the other races to prevent the Legion from returning to Azeroth, but she never expected to see a human in Darnassus - especially since Malfurion was the one that pushed Tyrande to come to her senses and let them help, and after all, Darnassus was the High Priestess’s city. 

“I would return the bow, Lady Proudmoore, but,” the druid pointed to the bandages wrapped around her ribs, “I’m afraid the priests wouldn’t appreciate the formality.”

“Of course. Would you care to join me?” Jaina asked as she gestured towards the heavy blanket laid down on the thick grass.

When Eleyndre nodded in response Jaina extended an arm out to help steady the injured night elf while she moved across the uneven terrain. She took it, not necessarily because she needed the help, but because she didn’t want to seem stubborn and closed off to this young woman. Something told her that Jaina was sincere in her actions, and truly did want to help. The druid slowly dropped to her knees and shifted so she was resting on an elbow with her legs tucked to the side. She had to keep her torso straight so she didn’t aggravate her broken ribs and bruised body. It had only been a handful of days since Nordrassil.

The odd pair sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the orange and pink hues of sunset danced across the open sea. The silence was broken by Jaina.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop what happened to your wife.”

Eleyndre looked over at the mage, noticing that tears were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn’t be older than twenty-four or twenty-five, she looked so young, yet somehow full of regret already - almost as if she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“Lady Proudmoore -,”

“Jaina, please.”

“Okay... Jaina, what happened to Fae...that was not your fault. She always had this habit of putting others first and rushing into situations without stopping to think. She was feisty and hot-headed,” Eleyndre let out a huff and grinned, “That’s what I loved the most about her. She was a force to be reckoned with. I heard from a few sentinels that they only survived because Fae drew the houndmaster’s attention from them. She’s with Elune now, and I’m sure she’s happy to know that her death wasn’t meaningless.”

The Kaldorei drew energy from the nature around her and flexed her fingers. Jaina watched in awe as a small flower formed in Eleyndre’s hand and slowly grew in size. A sprig of lavender sat in the center of her palm and she brought it to her nose, taking in the faint scent. 

“I’ve never seen nature magic so close before!” Jaina gleefully exclaimed, taking Eleyndre’s hand in both of hers, “This is incredible! Can you show me more?”

Eleyndre watched Jaina’s eyes sparkle as she studied the flowers. She tucked Jaina’s hair behind an ear and slipped the flowers through the mage’s golden locks, “A perfect match for your cloak,” she spoke softly as she rose to her feet, “Maybe next time we meet. Thank you for everything you’ve done for my family and I, Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore. I know you’re the one that made sure Fae’s body made it back to us so she could have a proper burial.”

Before Jaina could respond, Eleyndre turned and walked away. Each of them wore a gentle smile on their face.

Jaina slipped the flowers out from behind her ear and held them to her nose, breathing in deeply. She sighed from the calming scent and turned back toward the sunset, watching as the sun slipped beyond the horizon.  _ ‘Maybe I should find a way to make it up here more often.’ _ she thought to herself, with the image of the druid she just met still on her mind.

And as Eleyndre made her way back to the infirmary she, for the first time since she woke up, felt some semblance of normalcy in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've publicly posted my writing and I figured something small and sweet would be the least intimidating.


End file.
